SunClan's Beginning
by rockerwarriors
Summary: After the fall of the original four Clans, three willing cats stepped up to the challenge of leading the survivors in a new set of Clans. These cats were Sunclaw, Pebblefoot, and Waterstreak. They were the founders for SunClan, PebbleClan, and WaterClan, respectively. Seasons later, under the leadership of her father-the only founder still alive-Flamepelt is living high in SunClan.
1. Allegences

**ALLEGIANCES**

SunClan

LEADER

 **Sunstar-** a golden-yellow tom with ice blue eyes

and a torn left ear.

DEPUTY

 **Moonwish-** a silver she-cat with clear blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT

 **Whitetooth-** a pale yellow she-cat with eyes as

green as the herbs she uses. **Apprentice** Cloudpaw

WARRIORS

 **Smoketail-** a blue-gray tom with dark gray eyes.

 **Apprentice** Yellowpaw.

 **Spottedpath-** a calico she-cat with ice blue eyes.

 **Apprentice** Goldenpaw

 **Cloudfur-** a white tom with a torn tail

 **Gingershade-** a ginger tom with a black stripes along his back and hazel eyes

 **Silverwind-** a silver-gray she-cat and blazing amber eyes **Apprentice** Lightpaw

 **Flamepelt-** a ginger she-cat with darker muzzle and ears and miscoloured eyes

 **Leafstone-** a brown tom with leaf green eyes

 **Sandclaw-** a sand colored tom

APPRENTICES

 **Yellowpaw-** a dark brown tabby tom

 **Cloudpaw-** a calico she-cat

 **Lightpaw-** a silver tabby she-cat

 **Mistpaw-** a beige tabby tom

 **Lionpaw-** a golden tom

 **Goldenpaw-** a golden she-cat with green eyes

QUEENS

 **Dawnfur-** a golden she-cat (mother of Sunstar's

kits Dovekit, Hawkkit, Ivykit, and Honeykit.)

 **Mintshade-** a pale grayish-green she-cat

(mother of Cloudfur's kits Cloverkit and Foxkit)

 **Hazlelfoot-** a calico she-cat

(mother of Gingershade's kits Thistlekit and Tallkit)

ELDERS

 **Lillydew-** a pale orange she-cat

 **Snowsky-** a grumpy white tom

 **Grayleaf-** a grayish-pale green tom

WaterClan

LEADER **Froststar-** a white tabby tom with ice blue

eyes.

DEPUTY **Fireclaw-** a ginger tabby tom and cold amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT **Willowclaw-** a calico tom with a right torn ear

WARRIORS **Riversong-** a blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

 **Ashflame-** a flame colored tom with amber eyes

 **apprentice** Jaggedpaw

 **Tigertail-** a dark ginger tabby tom

 **apprentice** Yewpaw

 **Silverfire-** a blue-gray she-cat **apprentice**

Rainpaw

 **Oceanfrost-** a black and gray tom

 **apprentice** Sorrelpaw

 **Barkfoot-** a russet red tom **apprentice**

Scratchpaw

 **Rippleleaf-** a grey and black she-cat with hazel

eyes

 **Raventalon-** a small tom with black and white

patches and green eyes

APPRENTICES

 **Jaggedpaw-** a skinny black and white tom

 **Yewpaw-** a pale gray she-cat

 **Sorrelpaw-** a calico she-cat that looks like a tom

 **Rainpaw-** a sleek golden tom

 **Scratchpaw-** a dark tabby tom

QUEENS

 **Leafsong-** a sleek black tabby she-cat(mother

of Froststar's kits Skykit,Dawnkit and Brindlekit )

 **Songheart-** a sand coloured tabby she-cat **(** expecting

Willowclaw's kits)

PebbleClan

LEADER **Lilystar-** a talented brown she-cat with dark gray

eyes

DEPUTY **Featherpelt-** a sleek black tom with massive claws

 **Apprentice** Rosepaw

MEDICNE **Starry** **fur-** a silver colored she-cat with

CAT silver eyes

WARRIORS **Skytail-** a silver she-cat with a long, wispy tail and

blue eyes

 **Silverfoot-** a brown she-cat with silverpaws

 **Hazeleyes-** a gray tom with brown eyes

 **Apprentice** Ravenpaw

 **Lilacnose-** a calico she-cat

 **Fallenheart-** a dark tabby tom

APPRENTICES **Ravenpaw-** a black tom

 **Rosepaw-** a russet red she-cat


	2. Prolouge

**PROLOGUE**

 _A golden queen licks her two kits_ gently, weeping as she does so, until a golden yellow tom walks in, his normally cold eyes soft while looking at his, _no, our kits,_ he corrects himself.

"They always were the strongest," the queen spoke softly, careful not to wake the sleeping she-kits.

"But what will their names be?"the tom questioned. "They need names, of course, Dawnfur." the tom pointed out in that matter-of-fact tone that the queen hated.

"Of course I know, Sunstar." the golden queen retorted, muttering something else Sunstar didn't quite catch. "The golden one is Goldenkit." she declared.

After a long silence, Sunstar piped up "How about Flamekit?"

"It's perfect," Dawnfur purred.

Sunstar stood proud "Welcome to SunClan, Flamekit, Goldenkit." the small kittens gave a tiny shake and woke up. They mewed feebly and stretched. As the tiny kits suckled, the golden tom could see Flamekit was the strongest one, whilst Goldenkit lacked strength, but had quick movements. He smiled, knowing that his kits were to be great warriors

Sunstar awoke in black abyss. He tried to move, but found he was frozen in place. "Hello?" He called to the darkness. His eyes widened in surprise as a large cat materialized in front of him. Her fur was matted, yet looked as though she had spent grooming it. "Yellowfang? But I thought you faded from StarClan as Squirrelstar died!" It was as though he summoned her, a dark ginger she-cat materialized beside the ancient medicine cat. Her one white paw glowed in the darkness. The leader shook her head.

"It was merely an illusion." she said, as though brushing it off. "We have come to give you a message, my brave son. Something you must know." Squirrelstar purred.

Yellowfang stepped forward. " _The Flame from the Sun shall lead to greatness. But beware, the Sandy Claw can suffocate the Flame._ " she meowed solemnly.

Sunstar was still confused. "But how? Surely it's not Flamekit? Both her and her sister are to be great warriors. Surely Flamekit is the same as Goldenkit?"

Yellowfang's face held no expression, but her voice was filled with emotion. " _Beware the Sandy Claw… Protect the Flame from Sun…_ "

Sunstar awoke, instantly understood. _Flamekit is to be my successor!_

 **Hey! Sorry it's so short, most of the chapters will be like that ^^; But don't worry! I will try to update as much as possible. But bewaer time breaks, they happen often. Okay I think that's all. R &R**

 **~rocker**


	3. Chapter 1

_It was a sunny new~leaf day,_ and Flamepaw was woken by a call of a bird. She moaned and sat up, beginning to groom herself, then she realized how hungry she was and that she had her assessment today. She stepped lightly out of the apprentices den to find a huge fresh~kill pile at the center of the camp. She slowly stalked towards the pile, and just as she was about to grab a plump mouse, she was pounced on by another cat, an apprentice. She turned her head to see a beautiful golden she-cat on her back. The apprentice bounced off her back and greeted her. "Hi Flamepaw, our mentors have asked me to help you practice for our assessment. Anyway we should get going, and-"

"Hey, Goldenpaw,but I would like to eat." Flamepaw cut Goldenpaw off.

"Yes, well do you want to eat together?"Goldenpaw asked. She looked as though nothing can bring her down. _That's my sister._ Flamepaw thought proudly.

"Sure." she replied. The two apprentices went and sat in a patch of ferns and ate their meals.

"Goldenpaw, Flamepaw, come here we are going to have your assessments." Cloudfur called.

" _Cooooommmmming_!" replied the two apprentices in unison.

"Let's go,we have to assess you two" said a graceful calico.

"Okay, sorry we took so long, Spottedpath." mewed Goldenpaw,excitement in her voice.

"Well, then, let's get going."replied Spottedpath.

Flamepaw walked through the dense forest. She could scent mouse, and followed the trail. Cloudfur's eyes widened at the sight. _She's so silent she doesn't need to stalk until she gets close!_ When she was a fox tail away from her prey, she crept up to it and pounced. She landed neatly, her front paws landed cleanly on her prey. Her eyes widened a she realized she discovered a nest. She started attacking fleeing mice, catching two others. Immediately she threw herself up the tree and started chasing a squirrel, snagging a pigeon in the process. _Great StarClan! Sunstar will be proud. I've seen what I need._ Cloudfur thought as he left to the meeting place.

During the assessment Flamepaw caught two squirrels, a pigeon and three rather plump mice while Goldenpaw caught a plump shrew, three squirrels, a blackbird and four mice. Their mentors, Cloudfur and Spottedpath, were impressed with how much Flamepaw had caught, but when they saw what Goldenpaw caught, they were impressed in both of the apprentices When all four of them went back, Cloudfur told Sunstar what his two daughters caught.

Sunstar growled "I want _Flamepaw_ to be the best hunter, not Goldenpaw. Make my daughter the best or else."

"H-how will I do that?" Cloudfur stammered.

"Delay Goldenpaw's training if you need to." the leader said darkly.


End file.
